(Levi x Reader) Love Me
by KurooUsagii-chan
Summary: (y/n) Is a girl that decided to finally be someone and be an example to humanity. Escaping her home and joining the military she had to cross dress as a guy for her own safety, especially since she is the princess and let's not say the big fat reward on her head if someone can find her. Finally making it into the Levi squad her secret is found out in a series of funny unfortunate e
1. Chapter 1

Sighing you slipped into your jacket. Looking at yourself in the mirror looking closely if any strand of your (h/c) was still visible underneath your brown wig. Sighing once again trying to recall the reason why you had to hide the fact that you're a woman.

Ah that's right… They would have immediately have recognized you and send you back home. You just didn't get why your father couldn't let save your country, you were the next queen, for god sakes! You had to give the example to your people. What kind of leader would you become if you became a scared little kitten hiding behind Wall Shina? Eating all you could while people starved?

No. You refused to become that sort of person. So you escaped the palace, your father knew very well that you were in the military for which every single girl in the military was searched hence why your boobs were being squashed and your beautiful hair being hidden.

When they didn't find you they declared the princess had been kidnaped and they were offering a really juicy reward for your rescue. When you went to the city you would see long lines of people claiming that their daughters, sisters even wives were you just to claim the reward.

"tch"

You find yourself murmuring. Filthy little liars, you thought. But then again you would still have to hide the fact that you were the princess, therefore nothing changed…

Closing your eyes to try to block your thoughts you started walking towards the door. You had joined the Recon Corps even if you had graduated in the top ten, the best way to save your country and humanity still is the Recon Corps.

Your appearance as a boy was a little pitiful, you weren't tall and all mighty like Reiner and you were just barely taller than Armin and as for your physic? Well for a girl you had muscles but for a boy… Lets just say you needed to work on it. Sighing for the millionth time that morning you opened the door and walked towards the dinning hall.

You were late this would probably mean Corporal Levi would give you cleaning duty… Dam that clean freak. You opened your eyes and trotted your way to the dinning hall praying that there were still some leftovers. This is what happens when you can't sleep at night, dammed nightmares. Well fuck, dam everything you thought. Yep this was definitely not your best day.

Reaching the double doors you stopped hoping you wouldn't get to many things to clean but then again your talking of the Corporal Levi… Dam you cursed again. You seriously considered revealing your identity of a second… or two.

Taking a deep breath you walked confident, many turned too see who it was who dared wake up late but as soon as hey did as soon as they looked away not impressed that it was you. Looking around you saw there _still _were leftovers, our eyes sparkled maybe you didn't have such bad luck as you had originally thought. Grinning you made your way towards the food only to be interrupted by an annoying cleaning elf.

'_Just when I thought this day wouldn't be that bad' _You actually didn't hate him and in fact respected him a lot even and admired him even if you did, that wouldn't stop you from grumbling and complain. He had that same grim poker face it was like a mask. You had never seen him show any type of emotion other that disgust or that dammed poker face.

"Good morning Corporal"

You saluted him half expecting him to shout at you or use sarcasm and humiliate you. Glaring at you he simply stated.

"Cleaning duty 1 weeks"

He then walked out of the dinning hall after that. The second he said it you wanted to scream some sense into that little mans brain! That can surely be called power abuse. Now you were angry, just who does he think he is?! Well that was stupid you though. Letting angry breaths out to try and calm your self and not go into a rampage.

You wanted to hit something, now. Your friends were watching you and knowing you quite well they knew better than to go near you. You needed space and then your stomach started complaining. Great, just great. What a day you were having and it wasn't even 7!

Angrily stomping your way to the remaining food you glared to everyone who dared stole a glance at you. This is one of the reasons you weren't discovered, you had quite the personality and people knew better to mess with you. That and you were friends with Eren… Yeah that helped a lot too.

Grabbing a piece of bread you headed still stomping towards your friends who immediately made a space for you squashing everyone in the table. You had a deathly aura surrounding while eating quietly. You mentally swore that you would get revenge upon that abnormal dwarf.

"S-so…"

Eren began as a failed attempt to clear the awkward silence that had settled upon your arrival. You glared daggers at him as if saying '_Shut up or I'll cut your balls out_' He shrieked at the intensity of your glare. People would compare your glared to the Corporals and many even thought that it beat his. The difference would be that you only glared when you were extremely angry like you were tight this instance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The cleaning fairy**

Three days had passed since that fateful encounter with the, oh so wonderful cleaning fairy. That was your new nickname for Rivaille, even if you didn't have the courage to call him that even if he wasn't even there.

Grabbing a broom form a storage room you let a frustrated sigh. You hadn't been sleeping well this week and to top it all off you had to clean pristine the main corridor. No body knows what hell is until they lived your life. Ok maybe life at the castle wasn't that bad but once you decided to be an example for your people meaning joining the military it had been hell.

You still couldn't get used to timetable, back in the castle you would be allowed to sleep all that you wanted and eat so much that you probably would be as fat as your father if you wanted to. But in the military food was something you cherished and sleep was the best part of the day. You could still remember the first year of training, you would be complimented on how much of a natural you were but when it came to discipline you were considered a rebel.

It was unintentional but you suffered because of it. Shaking your head slightly to focus on your really tiring task that you should have started half an hour ago. You weren't feeling well; probably the lack of sleep was getting to you. You shrugged I off and continue walking towards your destiny.

But on your way to the main corridor dizziness you never felt before overcame you and forced you to lean against the wall. Breathing slowly by your mouth trying to stop the world from spinning. You could have sworn that for a second you went blind. Once recovered you straightened your self '_I'll try to sleep tonight_' You thought before hearing footsteps behind you.

For some strange reason you knew exactly who it was, the thought of him send chills down your spine.

**"Cadet (boy name)"**

Turning ever so slowly to face the devil it self you swallowed the knot that had formed on your throat. He would have thought you were slaking off. Why did he have to appear every time it looked like you were doing something you're not support to be doing? You concluded that life hated you.

**"Cleaning Fairy"**

You unconsciously said, in reality you wanted to greet him to sooth whatever other punishment he was going to make you do. Curse your nerves, you wanted to die or for earth to eat you. Hell you wished a titan would come and eat you if that meant to get you out of this situation with the cleaning fairy. Yep life detested you so much.

**"What did you just called me?"**

He said pissed, no one dared insult him, not when he wasn't there and even less when he was in front of you in the middle of the night. You were screwed, oh so screwed. You started praying for your well being, he came closer with that same grim expression he had everyday just ten times scarier. You didn't know what to do, you wanted to correct your fable mistake but your voice suddenly decided to go on vacation.

He stomped his way towards you he was so close that you could feel his breath on your head; he grabbed your shirt and forced you to look at him. His eyes ever so impotent, if you thought his gaze was scary this even topped being eaten by a titan. He was glaring so hard that you felt like he could see your soul and every single dirty little secret you had like the fact that you dreamed with him almost every night.

That sole thought made you blush a little, you weren't certain if he could see it after all it was dark the only source of light being the moon. His grip on your shirt tightened.

**"What did you just say?"**

He said calmly. Shit this was not good, not good at all. He had this sadistic smile over his lips, oh well there goes your dignity. You couldn't even look at him in the eye and he was expecting you to answer. He was the definition of what a sadist is. You swallowed hard again. Just why did this have to happen to you?

**"I asked a question and I expect you to answer!"**

His voice ricing with irritation you opened your mouth to speak but the only sound that came out was a squeak, not just that a very feminine squeak for which an intrigued eyebrow rose up from the man in front of you.

You had just earned a place in hell, you were going to die you were sure of this. "_Why am I so stupid?!_' You thought, you had been acting just fine as a boy, you just had to open your mouth and squeak at humanity's greatest hero meaning the manliest man in human history. Your blush just spread across your cheek. You weren't sure what would happen next so you just stood there looking at his neck.

His eyebrow was still cocked up and he still didn't fully understand what he had just heard. He wasn't sure if he had imagined that sound or if it was real. His stare just intensified and he frowned choosing to ignore what he heard, pulling a little to hard on your wig he made you look at him even if you were avoiding his eyes.

**"Cadet!"**

He exclaimed harshly, '_Shit, shit, shit_' Was the only thing you could think. You needed an excuse or explanation, damn it! You needed something! You opened and closed your mouth not knowing what to say or how to act, the blush on your face intensifying every second. Your still feel his glare in your skin, this only made your grow more nervous. Dear lord please have mercy on you.

You closed your eyes as tightly as you could wanting everything to be just one of those dreams you had that you wouldn't really remember in the morning. Without him noticing you slowly pinched your right hand just to have your hopes crushed by reality. This was real.

You were getting stressed which caused your previews nausea come back stronger than before. His harsh face changed from seeing you go form flushed to a ghostly color. He let go of you but you being weak not being able to sustain your own weight collapsed to your knees breathing heavily trying to recover form the nausea rush.

Once again you closed your eyes tightly and trying to clear your head, no use. Suddenly that temporarily blindness over came you once more just that this time it came to stay, you felt your self loosing control over your body a soft t thud was heard and you collapsed against the ground bouncing as an after effect.

**"Shit"**

You heard the cleaning fairy murmur before your eyes tiredly closed themselves and you into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Levi Squad**

You woke up still a little out of place and the ceiling still was spinning a bit but your head didn't hurt as much as it did before. The light turned into your worst enemy. You growled at its annoying brightness. You stared at the ceiling a few more minutes before the annoying of the brightness made you snap and want to stand up and shot whatever was producing that damned brightness.

As you try to sit in whatever you were laying a sudden pain came into your head and the dizziness over came you forcing you to lay back down. Which made you think where the hell were you. From what you could see you didn't recognize your surrounding. The last thing you remember was someone murmuring 'Shit' and then darkness surrounding you.

Realizations made your pupils expand, the person who probably carried you to wherever you where was probably the cleaning- Rivaille you corrected your thought. You were never calling him that… Ever again. Blush adorning you cheeks, just what the hell happened after you collapsed? Better yet, why did you collapsed?

You closed your eyes still trying to block the brightness, it had gotten more bearable but that didn't stop the urges to run and destroy it. It had made your headache worst. You sighed not being able to get rid of the headache. Your frowned in frustration you wanted t move but you were afraid of the unbearable pain you felt not to long ago.

Groaning you turned in what you assumed bed to face the wall, surprisingly you didn't feel any pain at all you opened your eyes. Your pupils dilated and you heart almost stopped. Right beside you was the cleaning fairy. Wait you meant Levi. You would have to get rid of the nickname that got you into this situation in the first place.

He had a peaceful look of pure bliss, something was seriously wrong with the world if THE Lance Corporal Rivaille was sleeping with you in what you assumed again room and in a bed! Your whole face exploded crimson. He was breathing peacefully without any care in the world. Through your ear in the pillow you could hear his steady breaths and heartbeat. You didn't understand how he could be so calm sleeping with you, your faces centimeters apart.

You were sure the apocalypse was coming or you had just gone mad. He then frowned and made the cutest face you had ever seen anyone do. Yep you were overflowing with madness. Your blush intensified if that was even possible. His face relaxed and continued with his dreaming. You started to wonder what kind of dream was he having, if he was dreaming of someone and more specifically if he was dreaming of you.

God you seemed such a pervert right then, looking at him sleep and wishing he was dreaming of you. You smiled sadly he wouldn't be dreaming of you after all he just saw you as a rebel teenage_boy _not even as a girl. You let out a sad sigh and continued watching him sleep contently your blush color going down a shade or two. You felt so safe with him in the room and finally sleep over came you and you slowly closed your eyes, a smiled tugged your mouth and you drifted away with a very cute Rivaille as a mental image that you would forever treasure.

~ Le time skip ~

It only seemed like five minutes had passed before you felt yourself being thrown off the bed onto the cold hard floor. Your eyes shot open as you collided with the wooden floor.

**"Fuck"**

You mumbled to whoever though you off your very comfortable bed. Frowning you looked up to see to the little bitch who would dare do that to he's/ hers princess. Oh wait you were now a simple cadet.

As you still frowning looked up you saw Rivaille in front of you with a pissed poker face. Your frown immediately replaced with a scared expression. And then your remembered his cute expression while sleeping this made you blush.

Still glaring at you he folded the blanket in his hands waiting for a reaction.

**"Nice language you got there Cadet"**

He said nonchalantly intensifying his never-ending glare. A flashback of what had happened the night before came to your mind. You calling him 'Cleaning Fairy' and squeaking like a girl. Damn how where you supposed to explain that?

**"Don't you have mouth?"**

He asked you getting more pissed by the second. You took this as your queue to scramble to your feet. He sat on the now neatly done bed crossing his legs and crossing his arms in front of his chest, cocking an eyebrow up in amusement. He was waiting to see what kind of lame excuse you were going to give him, he would then enjoy the sight of you dying at how tired you were going to be for running so much.

You opened your mouth to ask for forgiveness and for him to have merci on you. But before you could say anything the knocking on his room made both of you turn your heads towards the locked door. Sighing Levi stood up and walked towards the door unlocking it to see who dared interrupted his entertainment.

He walked back to the bed and sat the same way as he first did. You didn't bother looking at Levi you knew he was glaring at you so instead you watched intently the door like if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. Seconds felt like hours as the person who was behind the amazing door was taking their sweet time.

Then all of a sudden the door opened to revile Captain Erwin entering focusing on whatever papers he had on his hands. Not looking at you or Rivaille, you watched him as he walked pausing each step still reading the paper until he got to the middle of the room.

**"What do you want?"**

Levi asked bored. Captain Erwin responded still not paying attention to any of you.

**"Someone knew will be joining your squad"**

Levi looked disgusted at the thought. He sighed in annoyance; he would have a new dog to look after. Great like if he didn't have his hands full with Eren.

**"Who's the new pest?"**

He asked glaring daggers at Erwin. Captain Erwin changed the page of whatever he was reading and he's response made you almost choke your self.

**"He's name is (boy name)"**

Shocked you looked at Rivaille he turned his attention at you and smiled evilly. Oh god you truly had earned a place in hell. You were now damned to Levi's cruel ways. Finally reaching the end of whatever Erwin had been reading he looked at who was in front of him. Surprised to see you there, he asked silently what were you doing there and you gave him your most innocent look.

**"Well then I guess I don't have to deliver you the news, congratulations Cadet (boy name)"**

"Yes congratulations"

Said the sadistic man sitting across from you. Cursing fate you saw Erwin leave the room closing the door with a _click _

You turned your attention once again to your superior. You could see in his eyes that you obviously weren't his favorite subordinate.

**"Well then Cadet what are you waiting for go run until you can't feel your legs and then keep running"**

He commanded, making a face you started to walk past him and making your way towards the door.

**"Did I say you could leave?"**

He asked rhetorically. Still making a face you turned around to look at him and his amused eyes.

**"No"**

You answered him angrily you glared at him. Yep you were that angry. You waited for further instructions of what he thought a fit punishment for insulting him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: His soft side**

Panting you shakily brought a hand up to unbutton the first two buttons of your shirt. You were exhausted, not only did Rivaille made you run laps until you almost fainted again but you also had to run back and forth all after noon doing all sorts of tasks for that sadistic dwarf.

Still panting you leaned against the dinning hall walls for which you by the way had to clean. Dammit you cursed punching the wall with your right fist. You were so tired by the end of the day that you were sure that you would collapse again if you kept pushing your self and that couldn't happen because the last thing you needed is getting a doctors appointment and everyone discovering that you're a girl.

You grabbed the glass of water on a near by table and weakly you grabbed it, slowly bringing it to your dried and cracked lips. You poured the cold liquid into your mouth swallowing it slowly enjoying the liquid hydrating your sore throat. At first it was painful but you got over it. A little to quickly the blessed water finished and you were left craving it once more. You let out a sigh and started working on the last wall. You bend down to grab the piece of cloth but the night was just to hot and you decided to open a third button of your shirt, you weren't particularly worried because it was at least nine thirty so everyone was sleeping and even if they weren't no one would come to the dinning hall.

As you unbuttoned a fourth button you looked down and fixed your bandages, which were squashing your boobs. At first it had been just too uncomfortable for which resulted on you wearing extremely baggy cloths. You drenched the piece of cloth on the bucket on water that by now couldn't really be called water. If you thought that cleaning the main hall was difficult this was an even more impossible task. The dinning hall was so dirty that you had been cleaning it for two hours not counting half an hour that Eren had helped you.

As you were cleaning the wall carefully cleaning even between the cracks knowing Levi would inspect it closely you heard the double doors open you turned your head slightly to see who it was completely forgetting that your shirt was open.

_'Speaking of the devil' _You thought as you saw Rivaille lean coolly against one of the opened doors he glared at you intensely watching you work your way through the wall. He's mouth neither smiling nor smirking. You decided to ignore him and kept getting your task done and then getting some well-deserved sleep. After a minute you heard footsteps and you assumed he had left, that was until you felt a presence beside you who made you flinch a little.

Dropping the cloth to the floor as a reaction of the mini heart attack Levi gave, you looked up to your left where he was looking at your chest, this made you blush and then you realized that your shirt was unbuttoned, gasping you buttoned the fourth and third button but as you were grabbing the second a hand stopped you by grabbing your wrist rather harshly.

You looked up once again to your superior a little frightened he had discovered you, the night was rather dark since the clouds hid the moon but that didn't meant that his hawk like eyes wouldn't have noticed two watermelons being squashed on your chest. Swallowing a knot in your throat you meet his eyes.

**"Cadet (boy name)"**

_'Fuck_' You screamed in your head, you were screwing up way too much things in such a short time. He knew your secret, you wanted to cry. Opening your mouth to beg for him to keep the secret you were interrupted yet again by his voice.

**"How where you injured?"**

He asked, you thought you heard a string of worry in his voice but that couldn't be true? Could it? Your mind was playing games with you. You looked at him not knowing how to respond to him, it seemed you never knew ho to respond to him.

**"(boy name)…"**

He warned getting impatient by your silence. You thought of the most believable lie you could bring your brain to think at yet another mad moment that day.

**"I… I was getting a bucket and accidentally knocked over some of the knives and it cut my chest"**

You said while trying not to stutter and then quickly added for him not to send your to the infirmary.

**"But I'm ok now it was only a scratch and they've already treated it"**

Ok, maybe you said that part a little to fast and that made him question if what you said was true, of course he had seen something that resembled boobs on your chest but you were a 'boy' so that couldn't be possible and decided that he had drank to much tea. So he choose to believe your lame excuse.

You sighed in relief as he took a step back dropping the subject and started to analyze your work. You watched him to see if he commented anything els and when he didn't you bend down once again grabbing the still wet piece of cloth and then yawned. He turned his attention on you and watched you yawn he fought a yawn back and then told you.

**"You're excused for the night…"**

You looked up at him surprised to see him have compassion especially towards you. Maybe he wasn't as bad as you thought. You grinned. He noticed and commented on it.

**"I still expect you on my office at 7 a.m. sharp."**

You nodded and he gave you a death glare before threatening you sending chills down your spin.

**"If I ever hear you mutter anything about me _ever _again… You're as good as dead. Now go to sleep"**

Ok now you were freaked out, you didn't really now if that threat was real or not, you never knew with Rivaille. He then turned around and left the room stopping at the door not looking at you.

**"What are you waiting for?"**

That grin appeared once again on your face and you trotted towards him. You both left the dinning room even if you were silent you knew he cared about you in his own twisted way. You walked down the hall in a confortable silence. If you weren't pretending to be a boy you would have kissed him on the cheek.

Five minutes later you both were headed towards your room, at first you didn't understand why Levi hadn't gone to his room if he had to turn right and then it hit you. He was escorting you. When you got to your room you looked at him and he just nodded at you and left.

Even if you were tired because of him you still couldn't help but to feel this was the best night of your life. That grin didn't leave your face even when you drifted away into a sweet dream of cute Levi sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Petra's discovery**

You woke up still grinning at the feeling of contentment from the night before. Looking at the clock beside you notice that you had woken up half an hour before. Your grin expanded almost as if reaching for your ears. You jumped out of bed decided to wash your hair after all you sweated a lot more with the wig on so you had to wash it every other day.

You undressed your self, taking off the bandages and the wig off. The reason for which you even had to sleep with them was that once Eren and Jean entered your room and almost discovered you. You blushed at the memory, slapping your cheeks lightly you walked now naked to the bathroom.

Turning the water on you felt your muscles relax and all the stress that had been accumulated just left. As you closed your eyes you reached for your favorite shampoo; Vanilla scented. Most of the time you had to use men shampoo but something told you this would be a good day for which you decided to use this one for once in a lifetime.

Massaging your scalp you sighed in contentment. Oh how you loved this kind of days. You put your arms on your shoulders moving you head in circles to soothe the muscles to further relaxation. Humming a tone your mother used to sing to you when she was alive.

You loved that song although you long ago forgot its lyrics. You still remembered your mother's sweet voice singing it to you while gently combing your hair, you missed her and smiled sadly at her memory. She was always sweet and gentle but had strong personality, she was your hero. Even if she wasn't here with you, you knew she was taking care of you and watching out for you. You could sometimes feel her presence telling you what's right and what's wrong. A tear escaped your eye put you quickly shoved it away and finished washing your hair.

You grabbed a towel, wrapping it around your self and then tying your hair into a messy bun you stepped out of the bathroom still humming the song. You had closed your eyes and hadn't noticed that there were people in your room.

With your eyes still closed you walked to your bed, your room was small enough for you to remember where everything was. As you made your way to your bed a small clearing of throat made you open your eyes.

Inside your room was Petra who was blushing at the sight of you in just a small towel. Your face exploded and could easily be confused by a tomato. You looked at her not knowing how to react or what to say. She noticed your stare and looked down while exclaiming.

**"I'm so sorry! I-I thought t-that this was someone else's room!"**

And made a fast dash towards the door but as she did so she fell face on the floor, you acting on instinct ran to her helping her up.

**"Are you ok?"**

You asked her while she was un-dusting her uniform. She looked up at you and smiled nervously before saying.

**"Yes thank you"**

You smiled at her, if you had to admire someone in the Recons Corps that would be Petra of course not counting Levi. She was a hope for woman, she had made it to the Levi Squad, which were only the best of the best. Then you remembered that you were now also in the same squad that made your heart want to sing.

She sat up looking at you like if trying to figure something out and you wonder what it was so you decided to ask her if there was something wrong.

**"Is something wrong?"**

You asked curiously she still frowned like a child not understanding an adults discussion. This made one of your eyebrows move upwards not understanding her expression. She then blushed once again and looked away.

**"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before…"**

'_we've talked before_' You thought, maybe she didn't remember you still with your eyebrow raised you answered.

**"You probably don't remember me… But we _have_ talked before…"**

She looked at you surprised, she honestly didn't remember you but she thought you oddly resembled they new member of the Levi Squad but most of all she thought you resembled someone else… Someone famous or important. She then looked at you apologetically.

**"I'm sorry…"**

She apologized once more.

**"But I honestly can't remember you…"**

You smiled at her, you really weren't expecting someone like her to remember an odd cadet like you, so you decided to introduce yourself.

**"It's ok, I didn't expect you to. My name is (boy name) and I'll be joining your squad today"**

You smiled at her completely forgetting you were a girl at that moment. You smiled at her closing your eyes not catching her shocked expression. You extended a hand. She was sitting on the floor and you were grouched beside her. She took your hand, shaking it slowly. You opened your eyes while she still held your hand.

**"I'm so sorry… I didn't know you were a girl… I do remember you…"**

She said softly embarrassment filling her voice. Wait… She said that you were a girl. Looking down at yourself and looking at your watermelons free just covered with a towel, bringing upwards your left arm to touch your still wet hair in a bun. Your eyes widen and heart accelerated. You had been discovered.

You had completely forgotten you hadn't arranged your appearance to look like a guy. You screwed up, now you would have to go back to the palace and all your hard work would go to waste. Tears filled your eyes, why was it that you had to screw up everything? Dammit! You cursed a thousand times. The only option left was; Killing her (which by the way wasn't even a option) or begging her to stay quite. You obviously chose the later one.

She was smiling awkwardly waiting for your reacting while still trying to put her finger on who did you remind her of. You pulled her a little to hard and grabbed her hand with both of yours. She looked a little scared of what you would do. But you ignored it and looked at her in the eyes.

**"Please, please don't say anything about it!"**

You pleaded while hot tears spilled down your red cheeks. She didn't really understood what were you talking about and you crying made her nervous, she was never good in this type of situations were somebody would cry.

**"I don't really understand…"**

She said with that same tone apologetically. She felt like an airhead. More tears spilled down your face.

**"That I'm a girl"**

She looked at you shocked. You closed your eyes waiting for an answer. She took your hand and kneeled. Gently pressing her right palm on your head, which made you open your eyes and looking at her smile made your worries subside.

**"Why would you like to hide that? You're beautiful. Plus being a woman is awesome!"**

That made you chuckle, she hadn't recognized you, well it had been at least four years since you ran away. People would obviously not recognize you that easily, this made you less anxious. She smiled at you.

**"I know that being a girl is bad ass… But that's not why I'm hiding it…"**

You said slowly looking at the floor. You would have to confess everything to her, you were sure of it… Well at least you would need you to give her a good enough reason to keep the secret. You looked up at her expecting eyes. You sighed and blinked a few times untangling your eyelashes. You had stopped crying.

**"May I know why, it's ok if you don't want be too… I mean I'll still keep the secret"**

That made you smile, she would still keep your secret even if you didn't give her a reason, maybe you could trust her. Plus you would earn a girl friend! The only girl friends you had were basically Mikasa and she didn't really count as a girl… So having Petra as a friend wouldn't be a bad idea.

She smiled back at you as she sat down on the wooden floor. You sat down too seeing as your legs were starting to hurt form the position you were in.

**"I'm the missing princess"**

You said seriously, you watched as her eyes widen and mouth hanged open while she pointed at you.

**"Y-you are… w-wait! I-I…"**

You chuckled expecting as much. You were even thought dead and well having you in front while talking easy-going and wearing a towel… Well lets just say it was surreal. Nobody would have imagined finding you like this or talking to you in this way. She stood up and bowed her head. You stood up sighing, you also expected this.

**"Your majesty! Please forgive me!"**

That was why she find you so familiar, you looked like the long lost princess, well you were technically the princess. You walked closer to her and leaned down taking her face in your hands and bringing her up. You didn't want to be treated as a royal.

**"Please don't call me that. Just think of me as a normal Cadet."**

You said smiling at her, she blushed at your humility.

**"But-but your majesty!"**

You looked at her still smiling and ordered.

**"Well if you oh so demand for me to be treated as such then I princess (y/n) command you to treat me like a normal person"**

You said almost singing it. She looked at you and smiled, she would have never guessed that she would become friends with the princess.

A knock on the door made you both remember Rivaille and the others were waiting for you.

**"(Boy name)!"**

An angry voice roared at the other side of the door and you knew exactly who it belonged to.

'_Dammit!_' You cursed and ran for the bathroom taking with you your uniform. As you closed the bathroom door the bedroom door was pushed open and a loud noise was heard as it collided with the wall.

**"You can't hide form me!"**

Exclaimed a very angry dwarf. You chuckled while changing into your uniform.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Basic Manners**

When you had finally finished your transformation fom a girl to looking as a 'guy', Levi had made you clean all the squad leaders rooms, including his. Actually you didn't really need to do much to his, he was a clean freak after all, and it wasn't surprising that even dust was afraid of him.

After you had cleaned _properly_(According to his criticism) you were made to clean everyone in the Levi Squad boots. You growled remembering the sadistic tone Levi had used when he gave you more cleaning duties. You were now heading towards Petra's room to grab her boots.

You knocked on the door a little to hard, still not letting go of your anger. Because seriously! He could have at least been nicer to you since you were in his squad now….

**"Yes?"**

You heard Petra ask in a really sweet and sleepy tone while opening the door. There was a crack on the door and a sleepy eye was looking lazily at who was it that requested attention from her. You heard a loud yawn before her eyes or well the eye you could see widen and all trace of sleepiness disappeared. The door flew open revealing a very flushed and embarrassed superior.

**"Y-your majesty!"**

She said bowing at your presence. You sighed a little annoyed not because of her but because you were already pissed off from Levi's little chat. You really didn't want to deal with anyone overhearing Petra being all paranoid about your secret.

**"Petra… Please just call me (boy name)"**

You said forcing a little smile. Her blush spread a little, this made you chuckle. Not waiting for permission you entered her room.

**"Calm down, were both human…"**

You said while intertwining your left hand with hers. She looked down at your hand, staring for a while, this actually made you quite uncomfortable.

**"…see"**

Petra looked back to you and big watery eyes. You looked at her weirdly not understanding her reaction. After this she was looking form your hands to your eyes, this made you frown. Had you done something wrong?

**"Em…"**

You started awkwardly not really knowing what to see. You finally decided to ask her if she was all right but she beat you to it.

**"I-I can't believe that-that"**

You waited expectantly for her to continue. She started to hiccup while she failing tried to call herself down. You came closer to her trying to comfort her and as you did her grip on your hand became harder which cause you let our a little whine. You cursed under your breath while you tried to free your hurting hand form hers.

Your heard her start sobbing. This made you worried, why was she crying!?

**"That-that… you…"**

After this she continued to hiccup. You were still trying to free yourself. From all the commotion you both didn't hear someone approaching to shout to whoever was making the scandal, after all you had forgotten to close the door.

In a panic attack you yanked your hand a little to hard, which cause you to fall down making a loud noise as you collided against the hard floor. What you weren't expecting was Petra to fall with you, she smashed into you and you winced in pain as she did so. Your butt hurt and now you had a heavy Petra on you. Great. Oh, and to top it all of she was straddling you. Great, truly great.

You were praying for Levi not to see you like this, since it seemed that every time something not really good happened to you he is there.

**"What the hell"**

You hear someone say in a really angry voice. You turned your head to find a boot next to you. You turned to your left and found its pair. You looked up to see whom it belonged to although you had a pretty good idea whom it did.

You gulped before continuing your sight seeing. Right above you stood a very angry Heichou. He had a look that could kill anyone. You were going to die. Dammit, why was it that in every encounter you had with him it had to end on you almost being killed? You had in numerous times sworn that you saw heavens gate. Well at least you weren't going to hell.

He lowered himself at stared into you (e/c) with a fulminant gaze. You got chills at the intensity of his glare. Petra was just still; she had never seen the Corporal with such a murderous look. Not even when they had somewhat dated, and she had to say he was extremely jealous.

You could make out his expression lines of pure anger. You smiled awkwardly, you had no idea how in the whole of hell would you get out of this.

**"Would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on here?"**

He asked as he was struggling not to beat the living shit out of you. You opened and closed your mouth, to scare to talk and explain yourself. Not that you had done something wrong, he just glared at you even more intensely.

**"I-I-I…"**

You stuttered, these made him angrier. He hatted stuttering and you were almost always doing it when he was around. He had not even once looked up to Petra; she was still a bystander at this horribly tense situation.

**"You what!"**

He shouted at you. He had never shouted at you. His only thought was that you actually were suicidal. He wanted to kill you here and now, not really caring who the hell watched. You deserved to die for getting on his nerves too often. You were always disobeying him and causing some kind of ruckus.

You pissed him off more than everyone he had ever met in his entire life combined together. But even though you had all these great and humongous faults in his eyes, he liked you because you were different and somehow made the day a little more humorous and bearable.

But right now he just plainly wanted to rip you limb from limb as cruelly as possible.

**"This isn't what you think!"**

Said a brave Petra, you both turned to look at her. His glare went down a nudge or two. She was blushing madly and was currently hiding her face on your shirt. You wanted to face palm yourself, her doing this was not helping the matter. You frowned and looked back at Levi whom a second later turned his full attention and glare at you.

His face was still close to yours, his breath tickling your forehead. You blushed and looked away while still frowning as you felt Petra shifting over you. He dismissed your reaction as he saw that Petra was getting off the _'boy' _practically buried beneath him.

You sighed in relief as you felt a huge weight come of you but then you felt your superior glare on you and his presence demanding your attention. Complying to his silent order you faced him but instead of looking at him on the eye you looked at his face. You noticed as his eyebrow twitched slightly.

**"Petra"**

He said not giving her a glance.

**"Leave"**

He commanded, you shifted your gaze toward her as she was leaving the room mouthing 'sorry' at you, she bowed and left. You watched her leave but your face was yanked to the demanding Corporal. He had slender cold fingers on your chin to keep you from looking away. Fear visible on your eyes. You were truly afraid of him well at least at this moment, since you could almost hear his murderous thoughts deciding which was the most horrible way to execute you. He closed his eyes and sighed in displeasure.

**"What are you thinking? Having sex in plain daylight not to mention you had the door open"**

He said with a straight face. Your face went red as a tomato, you wanted o laugh so hard that your stomach would hurt and wanted to burry yourself in embarrassment. You weren't lesbian but then again… You were cross-dressing as a guy and had a girl on top of you on a very suggestive position.

He stood up and opened his eyes; which looked at you and your red face. He looked away.

**"Tch, horny teenager"**

He said offering you a hand. You blushed even more if possible. You averted your gaze toward the wardrobe as you lifted your arm to his awaiting hand. Once it did you were pulled up just too hard. You jumped slightly, who would have guessed that that midget had such a force.

**"Brat, at least have some decency"**

He said walking outside the room; you were still blushing and looking at the ground. Dam that OCD ravioli, only he could misinterpretation this kind of situations.

**"Well, come with me I'll at least teach you basic manners"**

He ordered you with a tone that would make others pee their pants but little did you know he was somewhat taken aback by the scene he had walked into, and that there was a faint blush on his pale white skin. You nodded not daring to look at him, you followed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Go to sleep**

It turned out to be that the said 'basic manners' included balancing books from the tip of your nose to running laps until you fainted from exhaustion and then balancing books from the tip of your nose while running laps. And no you where not joking he actually made you do it. But it hadn't been such a hard job since you are the princess you had been doing this since you where born.

You started to remember your childhood. How you were required to act perfectly and flawless in everything you ever did. That made you angry, you knew it was necessary since many would discus if a woman could be suited to rule the kingdom. You would be the first Queen there ever was in at least 100 years. Since the walls were built there had never been a Queen. This pressured had been eating you since you were conscious enough to understand and comprehend what was happening.

The only thing that shut the council up was the fact that you were perfect. The perfect child. Perfect grades. Perfect chats. Perfect dresses. Perfect everything. You were never allowed to be a chid and you were pushed to grow too fast. You are just too mature for people from your age. You got bored being around them and eventually became another boring adult. Fortunately someone very dear to you rescued you.

A smile crept to your face making itself present at the memory of that special person. You where currently leaning against a wooden railing at the other side of the dorms. A chuckle escaped your mouth as you remembered all the pranks you made with him. If you missed anyone it would be him. Your father had ordered him to get away from you but him being him would sneak in your room at night and talk. When you left you had left a letter just for him. You really wished you could see him again even if it was from a distant, you yearn to see him if he is well.

You were in such a deep thought that you didn't hear footsteps approaching you and you certainly didn't hear anyone calling you names. You came out of your daydreaming by someone flicking your forehead, which made you lose your balance and fall to the hard floor.

**"Ouch!"**

You said loudly while soothing the throbbing pain on your head.

**"What the-"**

You began but stopped when you looked up to see who it was. Standing all tall and mighty was your superior and new squad leader. Levi had a pissed expression and was tapping the floor impatiently all of these while glaring looking at you as if you were a dirty little fly. You smiled awkwardly and stopped your hand putting it gently down hoping he would not see the movement.

**"I…"**

You began but were stopped when he raised his hand. You didn't really know what you would say to him. You would certainly apologies in hopes of not getting another day of cleaning duty. A month had passed since you had first pissed him off on the dinning hall and it seemed you kept doing so every single day. He must think you were useless. You cursed yourself once more before trying to talk again.

**" Really I'm-"**

You were stopped once again with him putting his hand up again and looking pained by the sound of your voice. That was not a good sign. Great you would probably get the whole week on cleaning duty. Great, just what you needed. He opened his eyes and looked at your worried face and sighed. He was getting accustomed to this. He sighed again. You tried again.

**"Heichou…"**

He stopped you a third time but this time with a fulminant glare that made you gulp your all your courage down to your stomach and lock it into a box never to come out again. He sighed again and offered you his hand like he had done earlier in the day. You took it and he lift you up. Unlike earlier it was gentler and he didn't look that angry. He stood in front of him looking at your boots as if it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. You could feel his stare drilling holes on your head.

After a while you looked up and found him staring at the nothingness in the position as you once were in. You took a few steps to be next to him. He looked at you and said.

**"It's late you should go to your dorm"**

You were really surprised by this. You were expecting a sever punishment not him dismissing you. You felt weird. This was not correct. It felt wrong so you stood there and waited for him to say something else. Maybe shout or scream at you as you were so used for him to do now.

**"I said, go to sleep. You'll need your rest tomorrow"**

He said not looking at you. Your eyes sparkled when you heard him say you'll need your rest that meant you would have a tiring day tomorrow.

**"What will I do tomorrow? Clean your office? Clean the whole HQ?"**

You asked a little to eagerly. He looked at you with an eyebrow raised. He probably thought you were mad. Who would want to be on cleaning duty? Just when he thought he had figured you out you become another person.

**"What? No."**

He said discontented by your questions. He analysed you form your feet to the top of our head. He sighed rolling his eyes. He glanced at you again and a faint tint of pink adorned his cheeks. You had a puppy look and looked absolutely adorable. He immediately looked away.

**"But if you really want to…"**

He paused giving you his back.

**"… You can help me clean the main offices"**

He smiled widely and you were relieved because of his weird acting. Plus you get alone time with Levi. You mentally congratulated yourself.

**"Yes Heichou!"**

You exclaimed and ran to get a good night sleep tomorrow would certainly be a tiring day. When Levi was sure you weren't around he quietly said;

**"That cadet will make me go mad"**

And then smiled as he left for he too should get to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capter 8: PMSing**

You woke up with a headache and walked a little dizzy towards the bathroom. This had to be a joke, this wasn't the first day you had woken up dizzy and you knew exactly why it was. You weren't sleeping at night since all the memories of your childhood friend decided to invade your very pleasant and maybe a little dirty dream.

You grabbed the sink gripping it a little to hard and looked into the mirror. You could see purple like bags forming at an alarming rate underneath your eyes. You hugged your head back in annoyance. This wasn't supposed to be like this. You were to climb rankings in a blink of an eye. You were to save your country before something like the Colossal Titan appeared. You sighed annoyed with the world. This was one of those days you thought everything could just go to hell. This was one of those days that you were PMSing.

You undressed and went into the shower. When you were finished you threw the soap bar without a care in the world. You stomped out of the shower ripping the towel from your body. You honestly didn't care less if someone entered. You were angry. Meanwhile you were in your rampage to find some clean underwear someone knocked on your door. With all your complaining you couldn't to hear who it was. The door opened reviling you kneeling looking underneath your bed.

You lifted your head at the sound of footsteps behind you. You grunted in pain as you failed to notice the bed above you.

"**What the hell is that doing here?!"**

You pointed at the bed. Great now the bed decided to mess up with you by punching you on your head. This day couldn't go worse. You then remembered why you had looked up. Glaring you looked to the person who would grace you with their presence. When you turned around you were greeted with a very red and surprized Mikasa.

You glared at her making one of your eyes brows go up demanding an explanation as to why did she decided to come in.

She looked away blushing madly.

"**Sorry"**

She muttered beneath her red scarf. You recognised it as the one Eren had told you about. You hadn't really ever talked to Mikasa. She seemed… nice but not right now. Right now you were a lion and she was the zebra who looked like if she was asking, no, begging to be torn apart. You were still looking at her frowning demanding an explanation. Still not looking at you she asked quietly.

"**Have you seen (boy name)? Levi is requesting his presence"**

'_Are you stupid?_' You mentally asked her. Your eyebrows knitted together while harshly answering her.

"**I am Cadet (boy name)"**

You said gritting your teeth while trying to stay 'polite'. Her head shot down to you, narrowing her eyes she glared at you. You met her stare with annoyance. She leaned down in the same position you were in her gaze never leaving you. Your face was static not wanting to give up its annoyed expression.

"**Excuse me for being so observant but last time I checked (boy name) was a **_**boy**_**"**

She stated as a matter of fact. That same instant your eyes widen as you felt like if you were having a dejavú since not too long ago almost the same scene had happened with Petra. You cursed your stupidity and then opted to never bath again since it seemed every time did this happened. Your annoyed expression turned into a nervous and insecure mess.

"**Y-yeah… I mean he will be back…" **

You said in hopes it would ease her suspicion since it seemed she didn't exactly recognise you. This made you feel a little hurt because that would mean the citizens would forget their future queen. You shoved that thought out of your head before looking back at her. You fell backwards you hadn't notice she had come nearer. She had been inspecting your face analysing every gesture.

When you fell the towel had slipped off your body. You immediately tried to put it back on but found your wrist being restrained by the mad woman on top of you. You pulled your hands in a failed attempt to recuperate them. You frowned and glared at her. You felt extremely uncomfortable. You were never fond of people invading your personal space specially when being naked.

"**Who are you?"**

She asked narrowing her charcoal eyes. Your glare intensified as you were manoeuvring your legs to topple her over. Your lack of capability to accomplish simple chores was compensated by your fighting skills. You could feel as cold sweat was rolling down your spin. You growled you just took a bath, great. In a quick movement your legs tangled themselves unto Mikasa's and she met the cold hard floor with a loud '_numb_' of her head colliding with it. You couldn't help but smirk. '_That's what she gets for invading my space_' you thought with pride.

Your cocky thought had distracted your from predicting Mikasa would have probably done the same. This made you grunt since your back landed quite harshly on the floor. You fought with her for dominance rolling around your room like mad dogs.

"**What have you done with (boy name)?"**

She asked between pants as she toppled you over once more successfully pinning you down. This time she pinned painfully your legs with her knees. You let out a soft cry as she dug her nails into your shoulders. Your shoulders are one of your only weaknesses since when you were small you had broken your clavicle so it hurt much more that a normal person would feel.

"**Please stop!"**

You pleaded as tears began to form in your eyes. She looked at you and then her grip tightened. She was determined to get an answer from you. You were ready to tell her the truth when an idea came into your mind.

"**Tell me where he is"**

She said calmly as once more her grip increased. Her knees were implanting themselves on your thighs.

"**I'll tell you! I'll tell you!"**

You said with tears streaming down your cheeks. Her grip weakened and her knees lifted from your bruised thighs. You didn't waste time and changed positions with her. You did the same as she did. You knees dug deep on her thighs. She grunted in pain as you grip on her neck increased.

"**You have no idea who you're dealing with" **

You warned her before letting go. You stood up and she brought her hands to her neck to try to ease the pain you had caused. You moved back still facing her when the door was harshly opened.

/b"What the fuck is happening here?"

Goosebumps formed in every single inch of your body as you recognised the voice. You dared not turn to face him. You stood there paralysed. Mikasa seemed to notice this and stood up remaining quiet. You heard footsteps from behind you. You could hear him behind you. Your face turned a lovely shade of crimson as you waited for hi to do something. You could practically feel his hot breath on your back.

Mikasa stared at you fighting back a smirk. She was enjoying watching you feel embarrassed.

"**I asked what the **_**fuck**_** is happening here?"**

He repeated. You understood this was your queue to turn and face him. Your face darkened as you slowly turned to see him. Embarrassment couldn't even begin to describe what you were feeling right now. He was staring at Mikasa and then noticed you had turned. His eyes widen and pupils dilated as he stared at your naked body. A blush adorned his features as he was trying and failing to not look at you. Not being able to take it you closed your eyes.

"**E-em" **

He said clearing his voice. You opened your eyes and noticed he had closed his and that his blush was rapidly darkening.

"**I think I should leave now"**

He said and turned around leaving the naked you and a very amused Mikasa behind.

After he left you had to explain everything to Mikasa. She reluctantly apologised and unlike Petra she opted to treat you like she had always done. She excused herself and left for you to change. You reported to Levi who was still blushing and seemed to have had a nosebleed. He hadn't even shouted at you. You couldn't help put feel kind of strangely happy since he obviously had liked your physical. Even if you felt this way you couldn't help but blush when he talked or even looked at you.

You were currently cleaning his office. Both of you had long ago finished cleaning the main offices. It was getting pretty late. You glanced at Levi who was putting his paperwork in order for what it seemed the tenth time. You sighed and blushed when he turned his attention back at you. He left a neatly stacked of paper in his desk and proceeded to walk towards you.

You gave a step back unsure of what he would do. You didn't trust yourself to be to near him. All day long you had been stammering and blushing whenever he was near. In various occasions he gave an inquiring look not understanding your behaviour.

"**We only need to clean that shelf and we're done" **

He said sighing. You only nodded as your face heated up. You tried to reach the shelf but found it an impossible task therefore you decided to grab some of the boxes, which you had previously stacked at the back of the room. Levi looked at you as you walked towards the boxes and once he figured our what you were trying to do dismissed it and kept cleaning.

You came back with 3 boxes. You put them on the floor and climbed over them. They shifted a little and you wobbled put soon you were able to stand up. Smiling you dusted the shelf. You lifted up the only book in the shelf. It was a big dark green hardcover book. You thought that it might not be as heavy as it seemed but you were wrong. As you lifted it up you wobbled too much falling. You screamed and let go of the book. Levi looked at you just in time to catch you. You both fell to the floor Levi was on top of you. The book had fallen on top of the boxes, which muffled the sound it would have caused. You stared into Levi dark eyes and felt his warm breath on your cheek. Your noses were touching.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Rapepable**

You stared at his steal like eyes. He stared back at you with his mouth slightly open. You had no words neither could you react, he was so close that you could just pull your head little up and reach for his inviting lips. Both his hands were at either side of your head, his legs at either side of your waist. His elbows holding his body up a few centimetres from crushing you. His hot breath tickling your cheeks. You didn't even blink. You gave into the warmth of his body.

You felt like time had stopped and the only thing you could feel was your body turning hot and your heart pounding against your chest. You painfully stayed still waiting for his reaction as your ears were filled with the sound of air coming in and out of his mouth. You could see his face clearly. The purple bags under his eyes seemed to deepen and become darker, his eyes were even narrower than what you expected. His milk coloured skin was perfect with the rare mark or scar.

You couldn't resist it anymore; you had been hiding yourself all this time and just couldn't do it anymore. You couldn't keep restraining yourself. You pulled yourself up and before he could do something you slammed your lips to his. Before you closed your eyes you saw the shocked look on his eyes. You didn't care much about what he would think because you were being selfish you owed this much to yourself. You had lived all your life suffering, being degraded and most of all you had restrained your real self. So instead of following your usual pattern you finally broke free.

He didn't respond, too shock to even react. After what seemed a minute or two you pulled away blushing madly. He stared at you flabbergasted. His mouth twitched and before you knew it he bend down to kiss you again this time forcing your mouth open plunging his tongue inside. You smiled into the kiss and moved your lips to his rhythm. You half opened your eyes and as you did he opened his alarmed.

He pushed you away falling to a side. He sat down covering his mouth with one of his arms blushing crimson. He then exclaimed.

**"****I'm not going gay on you! I'm not going gay on you!"**

What seemed impossible happening; his blush deepened. _'__Gay?'_ You thought pushing an eyebrow up. Then you frowned understanding, you were still with your costume on. You sighed visibly annoyed. He frowned in return.

**"****Why in the bloody hell did you kiss me?! You imbecilic brat!"**

He said angrily. You squeaked in surprise, you didn't expect him to react to harsh but the look on his face was way too cute.

**"****You kissed me back!"**

You argued with him making his eyebrows knit together tightly. He crawled towards you once again his face was way too close to yours. The temptation to kiss him again was becoming unbearable like before, endangering your well-being. You were sure that if you kissed him again he would probably leave you unconscious and bleeding to a certain death.

**"****For your information shithead, you kissed me first"**

He stated glaring at you. You could feel cold sweat running down your spine. You were sure nervous. For a second swore Levi had gazed down towards your mouth.

**"****W-well maybe if you would stop making situation that would surely have ended up like we did I wouldn't have!"**

You responded while closing your eyes tightly. His frown deepened as he glared at your trembling from, anger overflowing.

**"****How in the bloody earth was you being an idiot and falling my fault?! ****_Imbècile_**** "**

You were sure the last word was in another language. You like anyone has heard that Corporal had a French heritage and by the sound of the word it certainly was true. You opened your eyes slowly trying to miss his piercing glare.

**"****Well then, if you just didn't look so damned good and very much kissable then maybe every single female wouldn't want to rape you"**

You said as a matter of fact. A rush of bravery had somehow found its way to you and had decided to embarrass Levi. You couldn't deny it was extremely funny doing so. Seeing his face change from his usual frown or emotionless mark sure was nice. On the other hand Levi's arms had moved to your shoulders their grip hurting you. You yelp as his nails dug through the cloth of your jacket and shirt.

**"****_Putain_****, are you implying that you're a woman?"**

He said harshly. You blushed and looked down. You hadn't noticed what you had said actually included you. You sighed again; maybe it was time to tell him the truth. Maybe he would understand, maybe then he wouldn't go all crazy about you liking him.

**"****Would that make a difference?"**

You asked in a low whisper. Your gaze was still fixed on the floor when his grip slowly becomes more and more loose.

**"****No"**

He simply said. You felt as one of his heavy hands left your right shoulder and found his hand taking your chin with extreme care. He tilted your head up and when you were at eyes level with him he eradicated the space between you two. You relaxed into the kiss and let him guide you. Both of you had closed your eyes letting the moment consume you.

**"****Levi"**

You said as he moved away from your lips. He hummed in response as he felt your lips still lingering on his.

**"****I have to tell you something"**

You said blushing. He stared at you waiting.

**"****Well, it's rather showing you"**

You said your blush deepening more as the memory of this same day came back. He seemed to remember something and frowned as he tried to recognise the person. He had spent half the day thinking of her; not particularly because of what he saw but more because she seemed all too familiar. She seemed to be someone important, someone he had once been looking for.

**"****What is it?"**

He said not really paying attention.

**"****W-well you see"**

You said shyly looking up just to find him staring at the nothingness deep in thought.

**"****O-oi! Listen to me this is important!"**

You said a little offended. He immediately turn to look at you, the thought he had pondered disappeared into thin air.

**"****I'm listening"**

He said with his usual expression.

**"****No you weren't"**

You said pouting. He sighed in response; he had gotten accustomed to your never-changing personality. Sometimes you could be so bold and brave while at other times you were shy and submissive. While you could be raging angry you could be bubbly happy and insane such as offering to clean. He knew you were a little mad because no sane person would actually ask for them to be punished unless you were a masochist, which he was beginning to think you were.

**"****You probably were thinking about some girl naked"**

Your cheeks reddened. He was probably thinking back to when he saw you naked. That had been the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to you and God knows the embarrassing moments you had. Take such as when you had to go to the boy's bathroom as see them pee or naked. You closed your eyes shoving the metal image of at least ten men naked in the bathroom. You swore to never go there, ever, again. But of course you had to the difference was that you went when you were certain no one would be there.

**"****And why, pray tell, would you think that?"**

He said in a monotone and slightly annoyed tone.

**"****Because you saw one this morning didn't you?"**

You said looking away from him. You had purposely said that to guide the conversation and then tell him that girl had actually been you. That would be the easiest way to explain things. His eyes widen at your knowledge.

**"****Tch, brat, have you been stalking me or something? And either ways, she was on your room! Mind explaining that?"**

He said a tad too obsessively angry. He was very well aware of his feeling for you. He had grown fond of you before he even could stop himself from doing so. You were different from anybody he had ever and probably would ever meet. You had hypnotized him and lure him into the woods. He was in other world head over heels for you and the worse part for him was that you were a 'man' or better yet a 'boy'. That could only make it almost impossible to get you.

He had never even dream of liking a guy and any less someone like you! He had been well-known for being a first hand player when he had been a criminal on the underworld. That didn't much change when he had come into the military. It was until later that he had stopped and never had anyone after some scaring events.

**"****Actually, Levi…"**

You said biting your lower lip. You could feel the butterflies fighting till death on your stomach. You were really nervous and didn't know what to expect of his reaction. He waited for you to finish your sentence.

**"… ****That girl… is actually…"**

You continued biting your lower lip and Levi was growing impatient. He was beginning to think that you were going to say something like 'she's my girlfriend' or something like that. He would blame you, that girl was smoking hot and seemed sweet and caring. She also was skilled since Ackerman seemed to be panting probably because they were fighting. Hell, he would date that girl. He could even bet she was amazing in bed.

**"…****Me"**


End file.
